The recently funded MBRS-SCORE (1S0-GM66093-01) is envisioned to be the vehicle by which biomedical research on the campus of Hampton University is rejuvenated. The underlying goal of this program is the unbridled development of a vigorous and sustainable biomedical research program. It is anticipated that this MBRS-SCORE Program will serve to create a "critical mass" of biomedical research scientist at Hampton University, such that the institution will be better poised to successfully participate in open competition for research grants. Another underlying objective of the proposed program is the training of minority faculty and students in biomedical research. A series of "cutting-edge" seminars and workshops will be organized and promoted, so that the entire Hampton University research community can participate. It is anticipated that the acquisition of this MBRS-SCORE Research Supplement will further enhance the research infrastructure in the School of Pharmacy, and it will undoubtedly precipitate a monumental improvement in the research infrastructure at Hampton University. The main thrust of the current research supplement is to develop a specific competitive inhibitor of poly (ADP-ribose) glycohydrolase (PARG), which can conceivably enhance the efficacy of anticancer agents. To this end, a lactam analog of ADP-(hydroxymethyl) pyrrolidinediol (ADP-HPD) that is similar to the transition state of the glycohydrolase catalyzed reaction is proposed. Therefore, the objectives of this research supplement are two fold: 1) to synthesize the lactam analog of ADP-HPD and 2) to determine its inhibitory activity toward PARG in vitro. It is postulated that the results garnered from these studies may lead to the development of useful chemo- and radiosensitizers in cancer therapy. This supplement will definitely facilitate the realizations of the goals and objectives outlined in the original MBRS-SCORE proposal. [unreadable] [unreadable]